1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window blind and, more specifically, to a cord member safety connector used in a window blind, which will be self-unconnected from the window blind when the cord member receives an exceeding load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of window coverings including Venetian blinds, roller blinds, etc. are known. These window coverings commonly comprise a headrail, a bottom rail, a blind body coupled between the headrail and the bottom rail, a lifting mechanism controlled to lift the bottom rail to the desired elevation to further change the shading status of the window covering. The lifting mechanism comprises a plurality of pull cords for operation by the user to adjust the elevation or shading status of the window covering.
In the aforesaid window coverings, the pull cords are exposed to the outside and accessible to children. An accident may happen when a child playing with the cord members for fun. FIG. 1 shows a conventional roller blind, which comprises a headrail 1, a bottom rail 2, a blind body 3 coupled between the headrail 1 and the bottom rail 2, and a lifting mechanism 4 adapted to control the lifting and positioning of the bottom rail 2 to change the shading status of the blind body 3. The lifting mechanism 4 comprises two lift cord sets 5, two lift cord brackets 6 at the back side of the headrail 2, and a lift lock 7. The lift cord sets 5 each have a respective rear cord section 5a respectively fastened to the lift cord brackets 6 and then extended downwards over the bottom side of the bottom rail 2, a respective front section 5b extended upwards to the inside of the headrail 1 and then inserted through the lift lock 7, and a respective operation section 5c extended out of the headrail 1 for operation by the user. The rear section 5a and front section 5b of each cord member of the lift cord set 5 form an enclosed loop 5d. This enclosed loop 5d may be tangled and hung on the retaining portion of the child who plays with the lift cord sets 5 for fun.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cord member safety connector that eliminates the aforesaid problem.